Кайо Судо
Кайо Судо была швеёй и жила в Энбизаке, Джакоку. Дочь демона зависти – Рахаб Баризоль. Потеряв свою семью во время пожара, в отчаянии согласилась поменяться телами с Ма, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Узнав, что виновник в смерти её семьи жив, Кайо начала убивать его семью, ссылаясь, что думала, что это её муж. Биография Ранние годы Кайо родилась в Энбизаке, Джакоку в 822 году К.Э., дочь Нагаре и демона Зависти в теле Кагуры Окто. Живя в семейном швейном магазине, Кайо в конце концов начала помогать бизнесу в 832 году К.Э. Позже её отец скончался из-за эндемичной болезни. Позже мать Кайо позволила Гакуге Окто жить с ними, и мужчина начал роман с Кайо. После того, как ее мать показала свое отношение к кузену, Кайо настоял на продолжении своих отношений и вышла замуж за Гакугу в 838 году К.Э. Вскоре после свадьбы Кагура исчезла. Думая, что она мертва, Кайо взяла на себя работу в швейном магазине. В том же году у Кайо и Гакуги родился сын, которого назвали Рен. В какой-то момент Кайо познакомилась с соседкой Оюкой, а также с Мей Мироку, приняв заказы на работу от последней. Ужасный пожар В том же году Кайо начала работать над заказом Оюки, начав шитьё фиолетового кимоно. Однажды Гакуга ворвался в дом, сказав ей, что из торгового дома на холме идет огонь, и он убеждает семью убежать. Кайо немедленно приготовилась к отъезду на мост по другую сторону холма.thumb Однако, достигнув моста, швея и её семья попытались пересечь его, но оказались в очереди людей, которые эвакуировались. Во время паники, после того, как она подшутила над мужем, Кайо был отделена от него, когда горящий дом упал на неё и Рена, и она потеряла сознание, поглощенная пламенем. Кайо пришла в себя и обнаружил, что Мэй оказывает ей медицинскую помощь, которая объяснила, что, хоть и её собственная семья выжила, но сын Кайо погиб, и Гакуга признан мёртвым. Позже Кайо была взята под опеку магистратом Гато Окто и начала жить с семьей Окто, в которой о Кайо позаботилась служанка Буфуко. На протяжении многих лет Кайо неоднократно допрашивали о местонахождении Двойных лезвий Левианты ее двоюродным братом Ананом и постоянно отвечала, что она не знает, что и где они были. К зиме 842 года Кайо полностью восстановилась. Позже в том же году Кайо услышала, как местный врач Энбизаки обсудил её чудесное выздоровление с Буфуко, хотя она отказалась ему поверить, когда он сказал, что ее ожоги зажили. Анан позже спросил Кайо о своём обычном вопросе, и она снова дала ему отрицательный ответ. Кайо позже услышала, что её швейный магазин был реконструирован и известие о ее выздоровлении, через Анана и Буфуко, обсуждают приказы бывшего, чтобы найти двойные лезвия. Услышав, что Гато приказал ей уйти, Кайо слушала, как Анан и Буфуко спорили о её пребывании. После прослушивания Анан объяснил свою работу в торговом доме Фонда Фризиса, Кайо попрощался с Буфуко и уехал в Энбизаку, получив последний заказ от Буфуко – сшить платье для горничной. Возвращение швеи "Но это было бы неудобно во многих отношениях, поскольку внутренняя часть дома полностью пуста". "Это правда". "Поэтому, не сказав вам, мы попросили фирму Фонд Фризис заранее подготовить для вас некоторые товары для дома". – Мику и Кайо. Вернувшись в "новую" Энбизаку, Кайо увидела Мику Мироку, которая ждала швею, Мику показала ей магазин, объяснив что Мей восстановила всё так, как было. После того, как Мику ушла, Кайо упала в слезах. Позже Кайо завершила работу костюма горничной, о которой просила Буфуко, а через несколько недель отправилась в торговый дом, чтобы доставить костюм. По прибытии она столкнулась с Перри Кьюти Марлон, выходящей из торгового дома, узнав о том, что маленькая дама действительно была почтённой женщиной дома, и они поговорили некоторое время, пока Буфуко также не вышла из торгового дома. Кайо поздоровалась с Буфуко и передала костюм горничной к восхищению последней. В то время как Буфуко помчалась обратно внутрь, Кайо увидела Анана с розоволосой женщиной, которую Анан представил, как Эллуку «Ма» Клокворкер, Кайо присоединилась к разговору, упоминая о её несуществующих «ожогах», когда она присоединилась к двум в гостиной, Анан рассказал о репутации Эллуки в качестве восстановления психологического здоровья в Эвиллиосе, поэтому он представил этих двух, и Кайо был впечатлен красотой и знанием Эллуки языка джакоку. Эллука и Кайо вскоре стали сплетничать о Перри, отдаленных связях с семьёй Фризис, и как Фонд Фризис, самая большая организация Эвиллиоса, начал сталкиваться с фирмой-конкурентом Ярэра Зуско. Во время разговора Эллука упомянула, как Перри подозревала, что новая фирма стояла за пожаром, прежде чем теория была опровергнута. При упоминании о пожаре Кайо встревожилась. Вместо этого она спросила об иностранных странах, которые посетила Эллука. Затем Эллука отослала Анана, поскольку Кайо настаивала на том, что её ожоги омрачили её красоту, Эллука предложила помощь Кайо с её проблемой. Выяснив, что Эллука на самом деле не миссионер, то Эллука использовала гипноз, чтобы убедить Кайо позволить ей помочь, и Кайо согласилась встретиться с ней через три дня в своём швейном магазине. На следующий день Кайо посетила магазин Мироку, чтобы отказаться от заказа для Мэй, но увидела, что Рин Мироку укомплектовала магазин самостоятельно. Пока они болтали, Рин рассказала о странном чувстве, что она как будто ждёт кого-то, когда она спросила, есть ли у Кайо такое же чувство, швея поникла, вспомнив свою семью и, вскоре ушла. Со временем в Энбизаке Кайо всё больше осознавала свой ужас, что у неё были убийственные, завистливые чувства к её соседям, которые всё ещё были довольны своими семьями. Новая жизнь Через два дня Эллука пришла в магазин Кайо. Пока швея делала перерыв, то была озадачена, когда Эллука рассказала ей историю семьи Окто, объяснив, что Кайо была потомком швеи Луканы Окто, чьё тело она в настоящее время использует. Кроме того, она объяснила, что она действительно была ведьмой, доказав это с помощью нескольких заклинаний и что она намеревалась «вернуть» тело Луканы потомку Окто, торгуясь с Кайо. Хотя Кайо и колебалась, Эллука убедила её, объяснив, что она никого не будет подвергать сомнению в изменении.thumb|304px|Ма использует свап-технику для обмена телами с Кайо Она также утверждала, что изменение во внешности даст ей мир, позволив ей перейти от смерти семьи и восприятия того, что её сожгли. Кайо со слезами призналась в своей зависти к волшебнице и Эллука сказала ей, что она может быть одержима демоном зависти, утверждая, что его влияние может исчезнуть, когда они обменяются телами. Кайо, наконец, согласилась на ритуал и они обменялись телами. После того, как Элука ушла, она загипнотизировала всех, чтобы все думали, что Кайо всегда была такой, как и она, и портной смог начать новую жизнь. Вскоре после этого Кайо пошла на оживленную Энбизаку. Пересекая мост, ведущий на центральную улицу, она была потрясена, увидев Кая Мироку на мосту. Показывая свои ожоговые шрамы, Кайо проецировал на него лицо своего мужа и начала думать, что Гакуга всё ещё жив, хотя Кай и исчез, прежде чем она смогла поговорить с ним. Спустя некоторое время Кайо сшила кимоно, которое Оюка заказывала ещё перед пожаром. Когда она побывала в магазине шпилек Оюки, чтобы доставить заказ, Кайо поболтала со своим соседкой и становилась мрачной при упоминании о пожаре, после отказа от обеда с Оюки она вдруг начала говорить о своём муже и сыне, как будто они всё ещё живы, охваченные её психическим заболеванием в отношении Кая и Буфуко. Вскоре, она покинула Оюку и вернулась на работу. Со временем распространились слухи о её странном поведении в отношении своей мёртвой семьи. Убийства в Энбизаке «Наверное, у него есть кто-то на стороне, потому что он никогда не приходит домой». – Кайо, размышляя о «муже». Однажды ночью, из-за тела Луканы Окто, Кайо увидела фиолетовый сон. В нём её одержимость Каем привела её к убийству его жены и детей, думая, что они были его любовницами. Когда она, наконец, столкнулась с самим Каем, то узнала, что он не был её мужем, он был тем, кто устроил пожар в Энбизаке из-за того, что он был частью террористической группы «Алые плащи». Во сне Кайо увидела себя на суде, заставив магистрата объявить войну на Алые плащи, закончив уничтожением Онигашимы. Пока Кайо спала, Оюка пришла в её магазин и разбудила Кайо от сна. Шокированная своим видением, она лихорадочно объяснила, что у неё был «фиолетовый» сон, хотя она не могла объяснить дальше, поскольку Оюка доставила свои сладкие булочки. С того дня Кайо продолжала видеть эти сны. Узнав правду о Кае, она затаила обиду на него за то, что тот вызвал гибель её семьи и причинил боль многим людям, а также завидовала ему за то, что у него была своя семья. С этого момента Кайо посвятил себя мести Каю, хотя решила сделать так, чтобы её истинный мотив был ревностью, чтобы предотвратить войну с Алыми плащами. В эту же весну Кайо вышла, чтобы совершить доставку, и заметила с Мей и Кая вместе. Переполненная ревностью и гневом, она быстро покинула улицу. В ту ночь она отделила клинки от своих ножниц, владея ими, как ножом, Кайо подошла к Мей, когда она шла домой из торгового дома Фризис и жестоко убила её, сняв с неё красное кимоно. Когда обезумевшая Оюка пришла в свой магазин на следующий день, рассказав Кайо об убийстве, Кайо притворилась невинной и сказала, что даже не помнит, кем была Мей. Когда Оюка ушла, то Кайо продолжила перешивать кимоно Мэй и заметила слезы, которые у неё выступили. Несколько месяцев спустя Кайо увидела Мику на мосту с Каем и подслушал их разговор о беременности Мику, в ту же ночь она встретилась с Мику, в то время как девушка задержалась до поздна, избегая отца, Кайо убила её, украв её пояс. Personality and Traits Личность и Черты Характера Жители Энбизаки считали Кайо любезной и приветливой. Однако несмотря на это, она испытывала жестокое чувство зависти по отношению к женщинам, находящимся рядом с человеком, которого она любила. Кайо испытывала отвращение и сильную обиду по отношению к тем, с кем, её "возлюбленный" ей якобы изменял, и думала, что он был настолько жалким, что встречался с ребенком (эта девочка в итоге оказалась его младший дочерью). У Кайо было маниакальное намерение убить жену и дочерей "возлюбленного" для того, чтобы заставить их исчезнуть и забрать себе те вещи, которые, по её мнению, были привлекательны для того мужчины, который ей нравился. Её безумие дошло до того, что она принимала семью "любимого" за его любовниц и разозлилась на него, когда он поприветствовал её как незнакомого человека. Kayo was considered amicable and friendly by the townspeople of Enbizaka.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 However, she harbored an insidious feeling of envy towards women who were with the man she loved, feeling greatly hurt and disgusted by those she assumed her "lover" cheated with and thought he was pitiful for even dating a child (who was actually his youngest daughter.)The Tailor of Enbizaka - 一体何をしようというの？　本当に見境がないのね Kayo held a psychopathic determination to murder the man's wife and daughters in order to silence themThe Tailor of Enbizaka -あなた好みの女になったわ どう？わたしきれいでしょう？ and obtain their articles of clothing that she believed he found appealing about them. This insanity extended to her own delusions that the family she murdered had been part of her "lover's" philandering antics and was angered when he greeted her like a total stranger.The Tailor of Enbizaka -「はじめましてこんにちは」なんて まるで他人みたいじゃない Skills and Abilities Навыки и Способности "Давайте же начнём шить!" - Кайо в The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Многие восхищались Кайо была из-за её таланта шить кимоно. Кроме того, она оказалась достаточно умна для того, чтобы скрыть свои преступления от всех в Энбизаке. Kayo was admired by many for her talent in tailoring kimonos.The Tailor of Enbizaka - 気立てのよさと確かな腕で　近所でも評判の娘 She was also skilled enough to not be discovered committing her heinous crimes by anyone in Enbizaka. Character Connections Взаимосвязи Неверный возлюбленный: Воображаемый "любовник" Кайо. Кайо сильно его любила и была обижена его неверным поведением, часто плакала во время работы и желала стать более привлекательной для него, например, используя вещи его предполагамых любовниц. Несмотря на её любовь к нему, Кайо испытывала злость, когда он проявлял неуместное, по её мнению, внимание к другим девушкам, а также была сильно оскорблена, когда он повел себя с ней так, как будто не знал её. Девушка в красном кимоно: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, что её одежда (красное кимоно) была ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния за убийство этой девушки. Девушка с зелёным поясом: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, что её одежда (зеленый пояс) была ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния за убийство этой девушки. Девушка с жёлтой заколкой: предполагаемая любовница. Кайо завидовала отношениям девушки с её возлюбленным и её красивой внешности, полагая, как и ранее, что её аксессуар (жёлтая заколка) был ключом к его сердцу. Кайо не проявляет никакого раскаяния и за это убийство в том числе. Эллука Часовщица: волшебница, которую встретила Кайо до того как начала с убийствами. Волшебница из зависти поменялась телами с портнихой, оставив её в теле Луканы Окто с розовыми волосами. Лукана Окто: тело в котором находится сейчас Кайо. Кайо не осознаёт то, что она в новом теле, несмотря на то, что её внешность полностью изменилась. Kai Miroku: Kayo Sudou's fantasized lover. Kayo loved him deeply and was hurt by his unfaithful attitude, often crying as she worked in her tailor shop and wishing to become more attractive to him, such as by using the clothing of his other perceived mistresses. Despite her love for him, Kayo was also disgusted with her lover's unscrupulous courting and became deeply offended when he acted as though he didn't know her. Mei Miroku: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Miku Miroku: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and her beautiful appearance, believing that her clothing was key to achieving it for herself. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Rin Miroku: A perceived mistress of Kayo's lover. Kayo was envious of the girl's relationship with her lover and astonished at her youth, while still believing her article of clothing could be of use to achieve her lover's affection. Kayo displayed no remorse for the murder of the girl. Ma: A sorceress Kayo met. Kayo ran into Ma sometime before her murder of the girls and the sorceress swapped bodies with her, leaving her with Lukana Octo's pink-haired body. Lukana Octo: A body Kayo inhabits. Kayo displays no acknowledgment of being in a new body, although her appearance had been changed completely because of it. Trivia Интересные Факты Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение * Имя Кайо - каламбур, основанный на написании её имени латиницей; если прочесть её имя на восточный манер (сначала фамилия, потом имя), то оно превращается в "Су-то-ка-йо" (ストーカーよ) или "Я сталкер" (сталкер - навязчивый преследователь, чаще всего на почве любовной одержимости). *Kayo's name is a pun on her romanization when read in its eastern format, it becomes Sudookayo (ストーカーよ) or "I'm a stalker".The Heavenly Yard -March 5, 2009- カヨ=スドウはそのまま「ストーカーよ」。 *Имя Кайо частично происходит от имени её Вокалоида - Мегурине Луки: "Кайо" начинается со слога «ка», который идёт последним в имени "Лука". *Kayo's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Luka, with Kayo's name beginning with the letters "ka". *Прототип Кайо - Кутисакэ-онна, героиня популярной японской городской легенды про женщину которую изуродовал ревнивый муж, и она вернулась в качестве злого духа. Призрак изуродованной женщины спрашивал своих жертв "Я красивая?", прежде чем убить их. *Kayo is inspired by the Kuchisake-onna, a popular Japanese urban legend who, according to myth, was a woman mutilated by a jealous husband and returned as an evil spirit; the ghost of the mutilated woman asks her victims, "Am I beautiful?" before killing them with a pair of scissors. Curiosities Любопытные факты *Лукана Окто, новое тело Кайо, была тоже портнихой. *Lukana Octo, Kayo's eventual body, was also a tailor.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV *В "Каприччио фарс" настоящее имя Ма указано как "Кайо Судо", намекая на то, что Ма занимает именно тело Кайо. *In Capriccio Farce, the real name of Ma is listed as "Kayo Sudou", referring to Kayo's body that she is inhabiting.Capriccio Farce PV *Согласно буклету Evils Kingdom, Кайо получает поддельные ножницы вместе с телом Луканы, но она уже была отягощена смертным грехом, и поэтому Кайо осталась одержима Демоном Зависти, даже несмотря на то, что её сосуд греха был поддельным, *According to the Evils Kingdom booklet, Kayo received a fake pair of scissors along with Lukana's body but was already possessed with a Deadly Sin, implicating she remained possessed by the Demon of Envy while wielding a replica of the vessel.The Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Part VII. The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka Галерея Песниs= Tailorshopatenbizaka2.jpg|Кайо в клипеThe Tailor of Enbizaka IMG 1111.PNG|Кайо с украденной у своих жертв одеждой kayo 2.png|Кайо в клипе Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle_envy.png|Кайо в клипе Muzzle of Nemesis SCP006.png|Кайо в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= KayoWaltz3.png|Кайо в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook SCPStoryCover.png|Кайо в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPKayoSudou.png|Кайо в рассказе Tailorcover.png|Кайо на обложке новеллы Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorMaKayo.png|Кайо в своем настоящем теле TailorKayoRin.png|Кайо в теле Луканы в новелле TailorKayoBlood.png|Кайо в одежде мертвой женщины Мироку в новелле TailorKokutanKayo.png|Кайо в одежде для казни 2018-02-23-15-41-001.jpg|Сатериазис спасает Кайо и Рилиан от партии Тасана |-| Манга= Kayocute.png|Кайо в манге Deadly Sins of Evil KayoDSoE.png|Кайо в манге QuartetsKayo.png|Кайо, как она появляется в Quartets of Evil QuartetsKayoBlack.png|Кайо в своем настоящем теле, как видно в манге SCP!Kayo.png|Кайо, как она появляется в Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Разное= Pcard ruka.jpg|Игральная карта Семи Смертных Грехов с Кайо Kayo.png|Кайон на обложке альбома Evils Kingdom Kingdom luka.jpg|Профиль Кайо на сайте Evils Kingdom KayoEFbooklet.png|Кайо в буклете Evils Forest SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Кайо в The Seven Sins and Punishment (album) KayoSSP.png|Профиль Кайо на сайте The Seven Sins and Punishment ComicParodyTamara3.png|Комикс Кайо "Capriccio Academy" от Tamara CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Kayo in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara KayoChibiIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Kayo by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Kayo cutting red strings of fate by Ichika Появление *The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) *Heartbeat Clocktower (appears in PV) *Capriccio Farce (mentioned in PV) *Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide *Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook *The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 References es:Kayo Sudou pt-br:Kayo Sudou en:Kayo Sudou vi:Kayo Sudou fr:Kayo Sudō Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мэгуринэ Лука Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Зависть Категория:The Tailor of Enbizaka